Nina Patterson
Nina Patterson is a recurring character in the life-threatening drama series, of the first quarter of the first episode debut. Nina grew up in a wealthy family in the town of Lakewood and won the 2015 Lakewood beauty contest. On September 28, 2015, Nina almost suffocated a corndog down Audrey Jensen’s throat in the school cafeteria, so she secretly had recorded the vicious incident, and with the help of Tyler O’Neill anonymously upload the film to the network, leading to Audrey to become upset. At this time, Nina was butchered by a mysterious ghost-face killer, and later caused a continuous killings. Nina is the most insane, psychotic resident of Lakewood, and is considered the cruelest student George Washington High School will ever have. Nina managed to make so many people loathe her that just about every character in the show had a motive for her murder. Nina is outwardly aggressive, spoiled, rich, and acts in the manner of an archetypal snob. She often uses her family's influence to escape any responsibility for her evil actions, believing herself to be above the law. She appears to lack empathy for others and shows no regard for the suffering of those she deems a threat to her authority. Nina is a self-centered sociopath who is the corrupt ringleader behind a massive and lucrative conspiracy to put the end to Quinn Maddox's position as Mayor. Nina has the most influence over the plot, the setting of the story, serving as the posthumous secondary antagonist for the drama half of Season 1, because without her there would be no story to begin with. Personality Nina was dangerously cruel, sadistic, manipulative, and sanctimonious. She joyously speculated and hugely enjoyed the agony of Audrey Jensen, and playing sadistic schemes on her. She picks on Audrey and other students and is known to be quite dramatic. Nina only picks on Audrey out of envy and due to her image in Lakewood. Her actions can range from simple bullying to torturing people. The suffering of others is a matter of complete indifference to Nina; where she gets positive pleasure over it she will also be a known as a sadist. Rich and arrogant, Nina is a typical snob who is inwardly mentally unstable, suffering from schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. Reasons for filming her cynical schemes might be so Nina can relive the moment later for her own personal pleasure, or maybe she can make money from selling them to Lakewood’s government officials, and blackmailing them. Appearances Trivia * Considered to be one of the most evil characters in the entire series; second only to Piper Shaw. * Was not only a jerkass but also a juvenile delinquent and had no problems threatening other students with serious harm. * She is the second character killed on the show, after Tyler O'Neill, but is the first on-screen death. * She is the first female character on the series to die. * Killed by Piper Shaw. * The official date of Nina's demise is unknown. * The night before her death, Nina bumped into Piper Shaw, and saw Kieran Wilcox. ** Afterwards, Nina goes to a bar where she, once again, sees Kieran. They talk and Kieran takes her home. * Was the ringleader of a lucrative blackmailing business. * Blackmailed government town officials. ** Sold various sex tapes as bonus. * When Emma Duval finds a folder in Principal Showalter's office, according to Nina’s file, she has been kicked out of school, for blackmailing Sheriff Hudson. ** Documents from Principal Showalter's computer reveal that at some point, notably, this school file has been modified as “dangerous”. * Relentlessly tormented Audrey Jensen since fourth grade, mainly because Audrey was bi-sexual and a social outcast in Lakewood. * In Hello, Emma, it is revealed that Nina’s parents are suing the Lakewood Police Department because they felt that Nina wasn’t protected. * Nina’s filmed death was not leaked into the media due to sensationalism. ** Because Nina’s murder tape isn’t going to be released, Piper decided to film Riley Marra’s murder and released that instead. * In When a Stranger Calls, Nina's murder tape is vaguely shown. Category:Antagonists